Mein Reich
by CookieVonKirkland
Summary: Deutsches Reich, entrado el nuevo milenio. Eren Jaeger es un joven adinerado de Berlín que ha llegado a Kronberg por cuestiones ajenas a él. El destino le alcanza en forma de una mujer y, sin planearlo, se ve envuelto en lo que sería conocido como el declive del Reich. Advertencia: Universo alternativo (Alemania, 1900), lenguaje, referencias históricas. Status: En proceso.
1. Capítulo I: Es war einmal in Kronberg

Unas cuantas notas antes de que el fanfic inicie:

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen...son propiedad de ESA LLAMA (?)  
>La mayoría de los datos históricos que manejo son reales. ¿Quieren que les diga los que no lo son? Eso deberán hacérmelo saber.<br>Originalmente esto iba a ser un one-shot para una página (Shingeki No Bullying...denle laiq) pero conforme iba escribiendo más ideas me iban llegando. Vamos, ya hasta el final tengo en mis notas. Por lo tanto, el presente fanfic será capitulado -aunque no les puedo decir el número exacto de capítulos en este momento-. Si me llega tan sólo un review positivo...subo el siguiente capítulo :D muahaha (?)

Sin más por agregar... ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mein Reich<strong>_

_Capítulo I _

_Es war einmal in Kronberg_

La suave brisa veraniega comenzaba poco a poco a desvanecerse para convertirse en un frío viento otoñal; las hojas caían al suelo, creando una hermosa alfombra de tintes amarillos y rojizos. En la pequeña villa de Kronberg el incipiente mes de noviembre transformaba al paisaje en un romántico cuadro impresionista, muy parecido a los lienzos que los artistas del lugar pintaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tamaño de la aldea, se trataba de un lugar elitista; sólo a miembros de la realeza alemana, opulentos pintores o burgueses adinerados con grandes casas de veraneo se les permitía habitar ahí. Tal hecho era razonable; un lugar tan hermoso del imperio estaba reservado para la élite germana ya que, salvo un reducido número de sirvientes, la clase obrera era prácticamente inexistente.

Es por esto que Karla Jaeger, consorte del más aclamado médico de todo el Reich, se pavoneaba mientras algunos transeúntes le veían bajar de una anticuada pero elegante carroza. Detrás de ella se encontraba su esposo, el doctor Grisha Jaeger, con una expresión indescifrable plasmada en el rostro. Por último, y con un aire de enfado, apareció el hijo único de la importante pareja: Eren Jaeger.

A Eren no le hacía mucha gracia el cambio de residencia, mucho menos le causaba emoción estar tan alejado de Berlín. Empero, por la delicada condición de su padre, la familia entera tuvo que trasladarse hasta aquél alejado rincón. Si él fuese de edad mayor no lo hubiese pensado dos veces para buscar un poco de dinero y así conseguir quedarse en la capital alemana. No obstante, a sus dieciséis años, todavía dependía de sus progenitores.

──Insisto: Königsberg hubiera sido mejor ──comentó el malhumorado adolescente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

──Eren ──espetó Karla, a manera de reproche──. No causes una escena, además Königsberg es una ciudad de bárbaros liberales. ¿En serio crees que sería bueno para tu padre estar ahí?

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta para entrar a su nueva casa, con Eren siguiéndola muy de cerca. El joven abrió la boca para rebatirle a su madre, pero todo argumento se borró de su cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una hermosa joven de melena brillante como el oro que por ahí caminaba. Ella se dio cuenta de cómo le escudriñaba con la mirada, por lo que le dedicó una diminuta -pero aún así cortés- sonrisa para luego seguir su marcha.

¿Amor a primera vista? ¡Qué va! Eran las hormonas tomando posesión de su cuerpo puesto que apenas la chica se adelantó, las orbes color jade de Eren se fijaron en el suave y sensual vaivén de sus caderas así como en sus delicados glúteos, que se marcaban en su larga falda con cada paso que daba.

El muchacho citadino, al haberse codeado con los altas estratos de la sociedad, reconoció que las prendas que portaba aquella chica pertenecían al atuendo de los plebeyos, más específicamente a los de una sirvienta.

Sintiéndose con suerte aquel primer día en Kronberg, Eren persiguió a la humilde belleza, pensando que con algunos halagos y susurros al oído podría pasar un muy buen rato. Tal vez el patrón no estaba en casa y ellos podrían tener la alcoba a su disposición.

_''Un entrenamiento para las nupcias'' _caviló él, con una sonrisa boba al momento que le daba alcance.

La fémina, al darse cuenta de su cercanía, se detuvo y luego se viró hacia él.

──¿Desea algo? ──inquirió de inmediato ella, con un tono condescendiente.

──Erm…Uh…¿Hola? ──balbuceó el castaño. Tratando de prolongar la conversación añadió sutilmente: ──Me llamo Eren Jaeger y soy nuevo. ¿Sabes? me he perdido, quizá tú puedas ayudarme a encontrar mi camino a casa…o tal vez podamos dar un paseo alrededor de la villa.

La rubia le miró perpleja para luego responderle. ──Señor mío, le he visto a las afuera de lo que asumo es su casa, discutiendo con quien creo que es su madre ──. Hizo una pequeña pausa, suponiendo que la manera en que se expresó fue muy osada para alguien de su estatus. ──Aunque puedo ofrecerme como su guía, si usted así lo requiere.

La primera reacción del ojijade fue echarse para atrás, sorprendido por la perspicacia de aquella menuda sirvienta. Lejos de ofendido, Eren se sintió un tanto avergonzado al haberse visto descubierto en sus mentiras por lo cual simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que ella proponía.

En unos instantes ambos reanudaron su andanza, aunque en un incómodo silencio. El muchacho aprovechó esos momentos para verle mejor ya que su superior estatura le permitía aquello. Sus cabellos lucían sedosos; algunos mechones bruñidos caían suavemente hasta sus senos, los otros enmarcaban su rostro delicado y con forma de corazón. Las prendas que vestía eran pesadas y un tanto espumosas por el encaje, pero aún así se alcanzaban a apreciar las femeninas curvas de aquella chica. Era increíble que la servidumbre fuese tan bella. Quizá su madre tenía razón y este lugar era especial.

Él estaba embelesado, tanto así que no dio cuenta del momento en el que se detuvieron luego de haber caminado por casi una hora.

──Hemos llegado ──susurró la sirventa.

──¿Eh? ──Eren alzó el rostro y se encontró con la imponente fachada del Castillo de Friedrichshof.

──¿Quiere entrar, mi señor? ── inquirió la pequeña rubia, de una manera muy suave.

──¿Te es permitido traer extraños? ──replicó el recién llegado, con un rostro desencajado.

──Me permiten muchas cosas; antes me resultaba extraño, pero ahora ya entiendo todo ──. comentó ella, con una voz que derrochaba amargura.

──Temo que soy yo el que no comprende ──argumentó Eren, quien no separaba los ojos de su figura.

──No importa ──debatió su interlocutora mientras sacudía la cabeza──. Pase, por favor. Entre más rápido sea, mejor para mi.

El alemán no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería, puesto que ella se adelantó, abriéndose paso por la puerta principal. Eren veía que el resto de la servidumbre les observaba fría pero resignadamente, a pesar de eso no hacían esfuerzo por detenerles.

Dirigieron sus pasos por las escalinatas hasta la segunda planta y de ahí a las habitaciones principales. Al final, quedaron frente a una puerta con adornos bañados en oro.

──¿Q-qué hacemos aquí? ──Eren tragó saliva con pesadez luego de formular la pregunta, jamás pensó que de verdad llegarían a la habitación y eso le perturbaba. Su experiencia en esos menesteres era, pues, nula…

──A esto has venido, ¿no? ──interpeló su acompañante──. Bajo otras circunstancias habría huido, pero considerando lo que ha pasado, esta falta de respeto hacía mi persona sería la mejor venganza en su contra.

Él estaba aturdido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ella se veía tan triste? ¿En qué líos se había metido? Eren se arrepentía de haberle seguido y estuvo a punto de devolverse por donde había venido, no obstante un par de labios de seda impidieron su escape.

Ella se encontraba de puntillas, con los brazos rodeando el cuello del joven quien vacilaba si responderle o no. Se rindió y cedió a sus bajos instintos, atrapando su cintura mientras ella guiaba el camino dentro de la habitación. Se despegaron a falta de aire y él cerró la puerta a tientas. Por otro lado ella se encaminó al lado de la enorme cama, despojándose del vestido.

El tiempo se detuvo para Eren al ver aquella piel de porcelana al desnudo; no había ofensiva tela de por medio. La tenue luz de esos aposentos se deslizaba por su silueta, trayéndola a la realidad como una pintura renacentista, con suaves pinceladas y claroscuros bien logradas.

Su cuerpo era una tentación, una delicia. Eren no pudo encontrar imperfección alguna mientras la contempló sin miramientos por unos cuantos minutos.

Fue entonces que se topó con las orbes celestes de aquella muchacha; jamás en su corta vida había visto semejante desconsuelo.

No pudo reparar más en ello…esa chica de los ojos tristes lo atrajo hasta la cama y besó sus manos.

──Por favor, Eren, ayúdame. No digas más y duerme conmigo; sólo será una vez.

Su nombre pronunciado como una plegaria y la petición le hicieron estremecerse. En ese momento supo que ella era especial, que esto no sería cuestión de ''una vez''. Ella era un ángel que el cielo le había mandado… o tal vez un demonio. Eso no lo sabía con certeza.

En cuanto la párvula boca de la rubia hizo contacto con la suya el pacto se selló y sus destinos quedaron unidos…trágicamente unidos.


	2. Capítulo II: 1900

_Antes de comenzar con el fic:_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No puedo creer que de verdad les agrade mi historia. Debo ofrecer disculpas por la tardanza; he estado presionada por los tiempos en mi trabajo._

_Hablando de reviews, uno me llamó la atención. Lo escribiré en Inglés puesto que la persona que lo escribió lo hizo en tal idioma. _

_''Regarding Eren being a bit Out of Character, I must say the next: In this universe everyone is alive and the country lives a rather peaceful era. Thus, the 'main character' lacks of his original traits. He's portrayed as a spoiled brat...and a bit of a jerk. 'Christa' is going to change him, though. Whether the change is for good, and whether he'll be the White Kight...is yet to be reveled._

_His personality is to be developed in later chapters, as the story advances.''_

_Los reviews son para estar en contacto, ustedes y yo. Me sirven mucho a mi pues son mi retroalimentación. ¡Los invito a escribir un review de la historia! Pueden contarme lo que les gustó, lo que no les gustó, sugerencias, quejas, etc. _

_Sin más por el momento, me despido. _

_Ahora sí... On with the fic!_

_PS. Aún trabajo en mi puntuación y semántica._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo II<em>

_1900_

Para un hombre admitir impericia en la intimidad es peor que admitir el haber asesinado a alguien. Esto tiene algo que ver con el orgullo masculino y la renuencia a verse débil y asustado, puesto que se trata de algo natural, de algo que nuestro cuerpo sabe hacer por instinto.

La realidad superaba aquellas falacias que algunos varones mayores le habían relatado; nunca se había sentido tan inseguro de sí mismo, jamás había transpirado tanto.

Y sin embargo fue la experiencia más grata de su vida.

Eren, quien ahora luchaba por calmar su agitada respiración, tenía la mirada enclavada en los espectaculares frescos y filigranas arreboladas del techo de aquella amplia habitación. Sus pupilas dilatadas intentaban concentrarse en las réplicas de pinturas clásicas plasmadas mientras su mente trataba de regresar a la tierra, luego de haberse elevado hasta el cielo.

Remembraba con un sonrojo escarlata sobre sus mejillas lo vivido hacía unas cuantas horas; revivía el tacto de su sedosa piel sobre las yemas de sus dedos, el sabor de su sudor y la perfección de sus facciones. Eren tuvo que morder su labio inferior para evitar gemir, al tiempo que repasaba las eróticas escenas en su cabeza.

Recordó el cómo sus torpes caricias intentaban arrancar de su garganta algún sensual suspiro, pero ella jamás se inmutó, jamás dio señas de disfrutar de aquel acto. Ella siempre evitó hacer contacto visual, prescindió de responder a los llamados de su nombre. Salvo a las lágrimas que resbalaron hasta su mandíbula cuando ella perdió su virginidad, la rubia no emitió sonido alguno.

Fue, en palabras que tal vez no eran suyas, como hacerle el amor a un maniquí…a un hermoso y frágil maniquí.

El reflexionar en ello le desdibujó la tenue sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, además de que evocó varias de las dudas que surgieron en él desde que se encontró a la chica: ¿Por qué lo llevó al castillo? ¿Por qué lo llevó a su cama? ¿Por qué ella se veía tan triste?

¿Por qué lo utilizó y por qué a él le molestaba ese hecho?

Se viró sobre su costado solamente para toparse con la dormida figura de la mujer que le arrebató la inocencia y quien ahora, a pesar de haberla conocido hacía no más de un día, ya era dueña de sus pensamientos…y de su corazón.

Una parte de él quería odiarla. Odiarla a ella, la frívola muñeca que lo atrajo a una trampa que, aunque placentera en desmedida, fue letal.

No obstante, otra parte de él le adoraba; ya había quedado prendado de su belleza y su enigmática personalidad, por lo que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Después de todo, él era Eren Jaeger; él no se rendía.

Aún con los ojos sobre aquel cándido cuerpo semidesnudo, Eren observó su despertar, que comenzó con un suave y aterciopelado gemido, seguido de un parpadeo adormilado y el quieto frufrú de las sábanas cuando la hermosa doncella hubo levantado el peso sobre sus antebrazos.

Le miró de soslayo, aún desorientada por el largo periodo de letargo luego de aquella fogosa faena de la cual ambos jóvenes fueron participes. Siendo consciente de la escasez de ropas sobre su persona, la ojiazul empuñó la ligera cubierta de lino que se encontraba alrededor de sus piernas y envolvió su torso con ésta. ¿Tan puritana resultaba ser ahora?

A pesar del ofensivo manto, los níveos pechos de la muchacha abultaban la tela; los pliegues del lienzo que le cubría le hacían ver más etérea, más de ensueño. Era como la Venus Milo con tan sólo un paño sobre sus partes más sagradas; partes que él conocía muy bien ahora.

Absorto en su belleza casi irreal, el alemán no notó el momento en el que ella se acercó a él sino hasta que ella hubo posado su dócil y femenina diestra sobre el lampiño pecho del muchacho.

──Fue algo increíble, ¿no lo crees? ──musitó la fémina, con falsa agitación.

Su orgullo masculino aunado con el despecho que florecía dentro de él, le impidieron articular palabra alguna. Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, poniendo su rostro en blanco.

──Sé que he dicho que se trata sólo de una noche pero…──pausó por unos momentos, intentando resultarle seductora con el batir coqueto de sus pestañas y su sonrisa insinuante. ──Me ha encantado lo que has hecho, ¿podemos repetirlo alguna vez? ──.

Aquello le sobresaltó en demasía; una cosa era mentirle acerca de su desempeño en la alcoba, otra muy diferente era el descaro de pedirle repetir la experiencia.

¿Qué no le había bastado el sinsabor que le dejó su desfloración? ¿Qué no derramó lágrimas al ser su cuerpo profanado?

──Aún me resulta intrigante lo que aquí ocurrió──comenzó él, con la voz algo rasposa por los gemidos guturales que emanaron de sus labios cuando se unió con ella.

──No deberías pensar demasiado en ello ──debatió la mujer, al tiempo que pegaba el rostro a sus pectorales. ──Lo importante es lo vivido, no las circunstancias que nos llevaron a ello, ¿no crees?

──¿Desde cuándo me tratas de tú? ──contra argumentó el castaño, alzando ambas cejas. ──No me quejo por ello, pero me resulta bastante extraño.

Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

──Es un nuevo siglo, las cosas serán diferentes a partir de ahora.

──Sí, concuerdo; todo será diferente ──admitió él, con un aire de tristeza.

Quedaron así, sin separarse, acompasando sus respiraciones en un cómodo silencio. La habitación se oscurecía minuto a minuto y el cansancio comenzaba a reclamar el cuerpo de ambos. El subir y bajar de sus pechos comenzaba a arrullarlos; para no quedar dormidos, la joven rompió el silencio.

──Entonces…eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

──Sí, llegamos hoy. Te lo he dicho antes.

──Supongo que no sabes en donde nos encontramos ──dijo la rubia, alzando el rostro con algo de dificultad.

──Ummm… siendo sincero, lo desconosco.

──Éste es el castillo de Friedrichshof, hogar de la Emperatriz viuda: Victoria del Reino Unido* quien fuera esposa del anterior Káiser.

Tras aquella explicación, a Eren se le fueron los colores del rostro, levantándose de un salto una vez sobrellevado en shock inicial. Ahora todo cuadraba con respecto al tamaño y el exquisito lujo de aquella habitación estilo londinense.

──¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE HICE LO INDEVIDO EN LOS APOSENTOS DE DER KAISERIN?

Eren no pudo evitar gritar, aunque luego de haber exclamado aquello llevó ambas manos a su boca, sellándola así, mientras sus ojos se abrieron de manera exagerada.

──Ella está en Inglaterra en estos momentos; visita a su madre, la gran Reina Victoria ──expuso con templanza. ──Disculpa, creo que no te he dado siquiera mi nombre. Me llamo Christa Renz; soy la _Hofdame*_ no oficial de su alteza real, la Reina Victoria…

──¿Existe tal cargo? ──inquirió Eren, perplejo. ──¿Una dama de compañía extraoficial? Suena como algo descabellado, ¿no estarás tratando de engañarme?

──Yo hablo la verdad, por más difícil de creer que ésta sea ──repuso ella, con un tono sobrio. ──Vamos, te he revelado algo que nadie más en este pueblo sabe. Deberías confiar en mi palabra aunque sea un poco, después de todo hemos intimado.

Esquivó la mirada celeste de la chica luego del último comentario; aún no terminaba de asimilar aquel hecho.

──Quizá...──meditó por unos instantes y luego se sonrió──Espera, ¿ese es tu secreto? ¿por eso estabas tan triste? ¡Vamos! No es tan malo.

──Lo dices tú, quien puede conseguir el pan fácilmente. A pesar de lo pesado de mi puesto lo único que recibo es una pequeña cama y unas cuantas migas para comer ──aquello lo confesó bajando la mirada y enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Eren.

Él, abochornado por las acciones de la rubia, carraspeó para intentar distraerle.

──Entonces, ¿es el dinero lo que te preocupa? No tiene sentido, ¿por qué dormirías conmigo?

──No entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo quería desahogar mis penas contigo, pero creo que me ha resultado todo mal; me he enamorado de ti.

Aquello le provocó que el corazón le diera un vuelco dentro de su pecho.

Las palabras de Christa eran falsas pero Eren ya había sido hechizado, por lo que no notó su sonrisa forzada.

──¿D-de mi? ── fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que sus labios fuesen callados por los más pequeños de la rubia.

──Lieber Eren ──murmuró ella, luego de terminado el beso. ──Me temo que si queremos continuar con esto necesitaremos algo de dinero; pagué a los demás criados por adelantado para no nos detuvieran y guardaran el secreto, pero mis ahorros no serán suficientes para cubrir los gastos de la próxima ocasión.

──No creo que sea problema, podemos ir a mi casa o quizá a los bosques ──añadió él, con una mueca socarrona.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

──Es necesario que permanezca a los alrededores de este castillo; de otra manera la gente del pueblo será la que me delate. Confío más en el personal de aquí.

──¿El personal que cobra cantidades enormes por su silencio?──el ojiverde comentó, alzando elegantemente una de sus cejas.

──Es la mejor opción, créeme ──ella suspiró pero casi de inmediato regresó su expresión juguetona. ──Ahora, hablando del dinero...quizá tú puedas conseguirnos algo.

──Sí, yo puedo ──afirmó orgulloso. ──Mi familia tiene dinero en demasía... no te preocupes por ello.

_"Ich kann und mag nicht fröhlich sein;_

_Wenn alle Leute schlafen,_

_So muß ich wachen, ja wachen,_

_Muß traurig sein."_

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

1) * Victoria del Reino Unido (nombre secular: Victoria Adelaida María Luisa ) fue la hija mayor de la Reina Victoria que todos conocemos. Fue esposa del Káiser Federico III de Alemania. Tanto ella como su marido tenían pensamientos liberales, desgraciadamente su imperio sólo se mantuvo en pie durante 99 días, viniéndose abajo después de la muerte de Federico. Al momento en el que esta historia se desarrolla ella ostenta el título de ''Su Majestad Imperial y Real La Emperatriz Viuda de Alemania, Reina Viuda de Prusia''.

2) * _Hofdame _(Dama de compañía o asistente personal de las damas reales): Generalmente se trataba de mujeres de noble nacimiento pero de un rango inferior al de la persona a la que asistían. Si se dan cuenta, la descripción de la vestimenta de ''Christa'' no corresponde con el modus vivendi de una dama de compañía de la época, más bien parece la más humilde de todas las sirvientas. Ahora, con lo de ''extraoficial'', bueno, eso lo revelaré en futuros capítulos. Espero que esto no les cause mucha angustia, hehe.


	3. Capítulo III: Adelaide

**Algunas notirijillas:**

¡Hola, hola! ¿cómo están? Wow, siento raro esto de actualizar tan pronto. La verdad me urgía escribir este capítulo (a pesar de ser tan corto).  
>Aquí uso a una OC, Adelaide...será importante para la historia así que, preseten atención.<br>Todo va a tomar giros inesperados desde este punto, huehue. Recuerden, este es un AU. No hay titanes, pero eso no implica que no existan ''secretos''.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review; por ustedes actualicé :')

Los 'horrores ortográficos' cometidos en este capítulo, fueron provocados por mi necedad. Eso de escribir de madrugada no deja nada bueno.

Sin más que decir por el momento...ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

Adelaide und das Feld von Rosen

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, cuando la luz del alba bañaba los campos con su calor bondadoso, Eren se disponía a emprender el camino a casa. Christa le dijo que no podía acompañarlo; su pretexto fue que el resto de la servidumbre se enfadaría con ella si no se reintegraba a las labores normales de su puesto. No obstante, la rubia le dio direcciones para regresar a salvo a su morada.

──¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? ──preguntó el castaño, mientras sus orbes brillaban fulgurosas con la emoción de un amante.

──Dentro de dos noches…Recuerda traer el dinero──respondió la ojiceleste, un tanto desganada. Ella intentaba parecer, a los ojos de Eren, una chica dulce y llena de vida. La verdad era todo lo contrario a lo que deseaba aparentar.

El muchacho, aunque no tan avispado como antes, logró notar el desencanto en el tono de su voz. Con una mueca de empatía y tomando la delicada mano de la doncella con la propia, el joven le cuestionó.

──Amada mía, ¿por qué estás aún tan triste? ──él trazó pequeños círculos con la yema de su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, intentando que aquel gesto aliviara su pesar.

──Tu partida me rompe el corazón; no soporto la idea de estar alejada de ti ──mintió ella, apretando un poco el agarre; la mano de él era más grande, pero más suave en comparación. Al parecer la diferencia de clases sociales se podía apreciar más allá de la vestimenta.

──No quiero que sufras por mi ausencia ──comentó Eren, acortando la distancia entre los dos. ──Nos hemos de encontrar de nuevo muy pronto. Dos días, ¿cierto? Contaré los segundos hasta que llegue ese momento.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Ella hizo lo posible por imitar la mueca.

Su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido por el chico, siendo evidentes los planes que él tenía en mente. Ella titubeó un poco, pensando en retroceder a sus avances. Optó por permanecer en su lugar, observando como él cerraba sus ojos y fruncía los labios, preparándose para un beso.

''No lo hagas, no lo hagas'' pensó Christa, ladeando su rostro al momento que las manos de Eren capturaron sus mejillas.

''No me beses, no te atrevas'' su mente gritaba; su rostro permanecía impávido cuando sus bocas se juntaron.

Él profundizó el beso al introducir su torpe lengua, aún asido firmemente de sus suaves pómulos. La rubia trató de empujarle con la propia, pero al final fue él quien se apartó.

──M-me tengo que ir ahora; supongo que mi madre estará vuelta loca, buscándome. Querrá matarme por haber desaparecido por un día…y por no ayudarles con la mudanza.

Christa, aún aturdida por el ósculo, no respondió de inmediato; su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

──¿Christa? ──Eren le llamó de nuevo, con esperanzas de que ella se despidiera de él.

──¿Eh? Oh, sí… _Auf Wiedersehen _──la aludida alzó la mano, posándola después sobre el rostro del ojiverde.

──Auf Wiedersehen…Liebe──Al joven le temblaban las manos, ansiosas por tocarle de nuevo. Él se dio la media vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle una última sonrisa.

Christa le observó hasta que su espalda desapareció entre la senda de hojas que el otoño había traído.

──Soy una estúpida ──Christa murmuró para sí, cerrando los ojos mientras soltaba un ensoñador suspiro.

Volvióse al interior del castillo, derramando algunas lágrimas en su camino hacia los jardines interiores. Continuó su andar a lo largo de numerosos parajes llenos de flores, pero no fue sino hasta que se topó con los contrapuertas de la rosaleda que detuvo su marcha.

Con extrema cautela abrió el cerrojo, procurando que la puerta no se venciera y se viniera abajo; aquel pedazo de metal ya era muy viejo y convenía reemplazarlo.

En cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral un dulce aroma atacó su olfato, y hermosos tonos carmesí inundaron su vista.

──Has cuidado de las rosas bastante, Adelaide; sólo los rosales bien tratados florecen en otoño.

Luego de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, una cabecita blanca se viró en dirección de la muchacha. Un rostro regordete y afable se iluminó al ver a la rubia; aquella persona que hasta hacía unos instantes se encontrada de rodillas atendiendo a las plantas, se levantó con dificultad y acudió al encuentro de la menor.

──Mi niña, mi Christa ──la mujer le abrazó con fuerza, como si se tratara de una hija perdida, que regresaba al hogar después de años de ausencia.

──Adelaide, tranquila. No armes un gran escándalo ──Christa se veía incomoda, aún sin responder al abrazo. Aun así, ella no hizo esfuerzo alguno por liberarse del agarre.

──Pensé que cometerías alguna…Oh, no; olvídalo ──la mayor, con el nombre de Adelaide, replicó. ──Lo importante es que no lo hiciste…

──¿Qué te hace decir que no lo hice? ──la rubia inquirió, de manera un tanto altanera.

──N-no…Christa ──la 'anciana' murmuró, retrocediendo de a poco.

──Te dije que lo haría, ¿no es verdad? Deja de actuar como una santa, tú también me mentiste ──contestó con amargura.

La luz se fue del rostro de Adelaide, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de amargura.

──Es verdad; yo he pecado. Pero, mi niña, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Con quién lo hiciste? ──las preguntas de aquella mujer no cesaban y la paciencia de Christa se iba agotando.

──No lo conoces; es nuevo aquí ──la joven de los cabellos dorados caminó hasta un tronco colocado en el suelo y tomó asiento; Adelaide le siguió e imitó el acto.

──¿Nuevo? ¿Otro artista o quizá un viejo aristócrata?

──Nada de eso ──Christa sacudió la cabeza. ──Se trata de un niño, Eren Jaeger. Será su padre el que ostente el puesto, él es sólo un mocoso.

──¿Jaeger has dicho? ──repitió la mujer, un tanto pensativa. ──¿No se tratará del hijo del famoso doctor Jaeger?

──Si lleva el apellido, supongo que están emparentados ──la más joven se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Adelaide le miraba entristecida e impotente, como si mirase a alguien que ha vendido su alma al diablo.

──Esta causa tuya, Christa, no te va a hacer feliz. Ni a ti ni a ese joven ──advirtió la señora, con un tono severo. ──Si él es un niño, como me dices, quedará prendado de ti y de tu belleza.

──¿Crees que no lo sé? Siento un poco de lastima por él. Hubiera preferido líarme con un vejete o alguien con un compromiso encima; ellos son más fáciles de manejar.

──Ay, mi niña, no sabes lo que dices, ¿estás segura de que eso es todo lo que sientes por él? ──añadió Adelaide, aún más triste que antes luego de verle asentir. ──El amor joven, tan necio cual potro salvaje, no conoce ni de fronteras ni de razones; seguirá el mismo camino que siga su amor, hará todo lo que dicte el corazón.

Con esto, Christa frunció el entrecejo.

──No necesito tus asquerosos poemas. Necesito, más bien, de tu ayuda ──espetó, con desdén, Christa.

──¿Qué necesitas de mi, querida mía? ──preguntó, resignada.

──Adelaide Renz, tú me ayudarás a llevar a cabo mi verdadero plan.

Adelaide Renz no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Ella siempre aceptaba lo que su niña le proponía, jamás le había negado nada…

Salvo un pequeño detalle. Esa ''verdad'' que le había negado desde el momento en el que llegaron al castillo.

En el fondo, imploraba a Dios por un milagro. Tal vez ese ''Eren Jaeger'' podría hacerle entrar en razón, si es que por azares del destino Christa le revelase su plan.

No…eso sería un algo imposible. Tan sólo unos días atrás, ellas vivían despreocupadas; Christa era una joven bondadosa, emprendedora…Ahora, no era ni la sombra de esa tierna niña. ¿Tanto le había cambiado conocer lo que por años se había callado? Ansiaba el regreso de la Reina, quizá ella podría calmar los ánimos.

Vio de reojo como la frente de Christa se arrugaba, por toda la tensión acumulada, y se sintió todavía más apenada.

Adelaide entonó una suave melodía, una que la chica conocía a la perfección. En cuanto Christa hubo escuchado las primeras notas, depuso el ceño, y su semblante se relajó.

"Weh Knabe, du mußt nicht traurig sein,

Will deiner warten,

Im Rosengarten,

Im grünen Klee."

* * *

><p>NA:

No sé si lo habían notado, pero desde el capítulo anterior dejé extractos en alemán de una de mis obras favoritas ''La canción nocturna del escudero''. En esta parte dice: "¡Ay, muchacho, no debes estar triste! te esperaré en el rosal, sobre el verde trébol."

La vez pasada decía: ''No puedo ni debo estar feliz; cuando toda la gente duerme. Debo velar, sí, velar, debo estar triste''

No sé cómo se me pudo olvidar eso, teh-heh...


End file.
